


Alone

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid struggles after Gideon's departure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

I stared down at my half-eaten watermelon. Usually, I love the sweet fruit, but I just didn't seem to have the appetite for it today. If I was perfectly honest with myself, I haven't had a real appetite since Gideon left.

When I found the letter, it was like my father leaving all over again. I felt the same sense of betrayal that I did when I was a child. I know Prentiss said I should read the letter again, but I just didn't understand what she wanted me to see.

I haven't even played chess since he left. There was no opponent that would give me as much challenge as Gideon did. It was useless to play.

Someone came and sat on my desk, and I looked up, expecting it to be Prentiss. It was actually Morgan. "How are you doing, kid?"

I sighed. Morgan wasn't the kind to let something go if he sensed something wrong. "Good."

"Really?" Morgan asked.

I nodded.

"Listen, I know you miss Gideon. We all miss Gideon, but I do know how important he was to you. He brought you onto the BAU team after all. But he had to leave for himself."

"He needed to leave the BAU. Fine. I can accept that. What I have trouble accepting is that he just cuts us off. He won't even talk to us."

"I know," Morgan murmured. "There's no easy way to get over something like this. You can't let it drag you down, though. Gideon cared about you. There's never been any doubt about that. He wouldn't want you to keep doing this to yourself."

I nodded.

Morgan placed a strong hand on my shoulder, and I fought down a shiver. "Take it one day at a time. And remember, you're not alone. You have a whole team here for you. He paused, and then whispered, "I'm here for you."

I turned around to meet Morgan's eyes. I swallowed when his eyes met mine. "I know. Thanks Morgan."

Morgan nodded.

"Guys, there's a case we need to go over,"JJ breezily said, breaking the moment.

Morgan quickly dropped his hand and I stood up. We nodded and silently went to the conference room. The moment was gone, but not forgotten.


End file.
